


A Worthwhile Distraction

by BitsandBobs



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitsandBobs/pseuds/BitsandBobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of riding, Rudolf seeks sanctuary in his room, where he once again finds that he is not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Worthwhile Distraction

He pushed the door to his bedroom open tiredly.

Crown Prince Rudolf had ridden hard that day, and the sight of his bed roused a sigh of pure relief from his chest. He walked towards it with heavy steps, his boots making his feet feel positively leaden as he neared the ornate four-poster bed. His belt fell to the floor along with his jacket, and the elegant gold braiding crumpled in a heap on the rug as his boots soon joined them.

Rudolf collapsed onto the covers, nestling his head into the soft goose down of his pillow and closing his eyes as a sigh escaped him. His golden brown hair was damp with sweat and clung to cheeks made rosy from the summer sun. It was so cool…so quiet. He could spend the rest of the day in here.

In fact, he had half a mind to.

The hunt hadn’t gone as well as he’d hoped; the buck they had been pursuing charged and had nearly thrown him from his horse, and he would’ve fallen were it not for the quick arm of his cousin Otto against his back to brace him. Thank God he’d decided to come along…

Torn trousers and a broken saddle could be easily mended. A broken neck, however, could not.

Rudolf opened his eyes. The setting sun streamed in through the window, and he found himself watching the golden light play off of motes of dust that floated through the air like miniature clouds.

From a chair in the corner, Death smiled at him, resting his chin in one pale hand.

“It’s been a while.”

The prince jerked upright with a gasp. Sweat-lank locks of hair drooped into his eyes, and he hastily brushed them away, wiping his hands self-consciously on his shirt.

“Oh! I…I didn’t realize you were here, my friend.” Embarrassment rouged his cheeks even more, and he stared fixedly down at the shine on the other man's polished boots. “I didn’t hear you enter.”

Death’s smile grew.

“I’ve missed you.” he purred, voice rich and velvety. “You’re so hard to follow these days, running here and there, making speeches in the square, attending operas and the symphony, hunting, meeting women….” Rudolf’s head rose at that, his eyes wide in surprise. One thin eyebrow rose knowingly and Death grinned. “I see you’ve been busy.”

The taller man rose without a sound and strode over to the bed, seating himself easily beside the prince’s feet. Rudolf’s blush deepened.

“You…you’ve been watching me? But how?” The younger man sounded puzzled. “I haven’t seen you at all since-”

He was cut off by a low, musical chuckle.

“I am always around, Rudolf.” Death said as he ran his fingers along Rudolf’s calf, stroking the soiled cream cotton of his trousers fondly. “Just because you can’t see me doesn’t mean a thing. I know, for instance, that your mother has again taken up residence at her villa on Corfu.” Death frowned sympathetically and trailed his nails up the prince’s inseam. “Off on another one of her adventures and left you behind, has she?”

Rudolf’s gaze fell to the comforter beneath his hands. His mother had stitched at it along with her maids when he’d been just a boy.

“Yes...” The mere mention of her absence brought tears to his eyes, but he couldn’t bear to let the other man see. “I wish she would allow me to journey with her at least once. I tire of father’s military drills so quickly…” His breath hitched as Death’s hand brushed over his hip, and he swallowed thickly as he met the other’s cool grey eyes.

“You need a more worthwhile distraction, dear prince.” Another low chuckle escaped him as he leaned over Rudolf, pressing him gently into the mattress. “And I am more than happy to provide.” He brushed his lips softly against the other’s and smiled as Rudolf’s lips parted welcomingly. The prince sighed, head spinning pleasantly as his fingers found their way into Death’s pale curls. The other man’s mouth was blessedly cool. He pressed his lips back against Death’s, eager for more of the soothing lack of warmth, and moaned in disappointment as the other man pulled away.

“ _Shh_. You are very eager, aren’t you, my little prince?” Rudolf’s mouth hung open for a moment, dazed, his soft full lips forming into a pout as he drew breath to protest – _like a child_ , Death thought with a smirk. He was stopped by the gentle pressure of Death’s finger beneath his chin, forcing his jaw closed.

The other man grinned. “Not yet.”

The mother-of-pearl buttons on Rudolf’s shirt popped open one by one as slender fingers worked them easily, revealing inch after inch of the prince’s smooth chest, his skin made ruddy by his adventure through the woods. Rudolf gasped softly at the gust of air against his bare chest and arched into the comforting brush of the other’s fingers.

“But what if-…” He was interrupted yet again, by a moan as a pair of hips ground delightfully against his own. Rudolf panted weakly, trying to regain his breath, and gripped Death’s lapels desperately, his warm brown eyes wide and swimming with emotion. For once, he prayed there was no one else around. “When…when you’re through with me here and you leave me alone once more… what will happen then?”

Death ran a hand down the young man’s firm strong chest, pressing his lips to the flushed skin.

“My prince…” he whispered huskily, “You are _never_ alone.”

 

 

_~End~_


End file.
